Alien
by 686pop
Summary: The last sequel to 'Too Late'. M'gann and Connor's life after the twins. I tried to make the stories run parallel but I don't think that is how it is going to work. Um, so basically just read it. I will say that I'm not the best at writing fluff when I'm purposefully trying to write fluff. Some Clark and Lois scenes with their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

****All Rights to DC except for my characters (ages not exact just estimates)****  
M'gann, Conner, Marvin, Wendy: 17

Mal: 18

Karen: 16

Garfield: 9

Mark, Marie, Elizabeth, and Emma: 1 month

* * *

 **January 1st, 2012**

It was New Year's day M'gann held Emma and Marie while Conner held Mark. The triplets all looked slightly human and had white martian skin.

"They're perfect," Conner whispered with a smile.

"They are." M'gann agreed. They softly set their babies down in the cribs.

"I don't even care that they are white Martians," M'gann said as they left.

"Yes, you do," Conner said.

"Only a little." M'gann said, "I mean Gar didn't turn white."

"Well I don't know what to tell you," he said kissing her forehead. Wendy and Karen walked in.

"Your best babysitters are here," Karen said. M'gann and Conner smiled hugging their two friends.

"Hey we just put them down for their naps, are you sure about this?" M'gann asked.

"When was the last time you two have been out of this place?" Wendy asked.

"If you need any help..." M'gann started.

"If we need help Marvin is a phone call away," Karen said.

"Besides Kaldur, Mal, and Garfield are a good help too," Wendy added.

"Fine, fine," M'gann said as Conner led her out of the door. He smiled at her as they sat down by the water at a table.

* * *

"This is nice," M'gann said smiling at her husband. Conner leaned forward and kissed her.

"We should do this more often. No kids, no brothers, no heroes just us," he said.

"It does feel nice just you and me." M'gann agreed. After they ate the two of them went on a walk along the pier.

"It is beautiful out tonight," Conner said looking around.

"No distractions just you and me," M'gann said leaning into him.

"Like it used to be." he said.

"Are you disappointed that we had kids?" she said.

"I mean it would make more sense to have them later but I love them all the same," Conner said.

"I wouldn't change a thing," M'gann said.

"I love you Megan Kent." he said.

"I love you too Conner Kent," she said. They leaned into a kiss and kept walking.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. It's been crazy at my house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now**

M'gann, Connor, Marvin, Wendy: 17

Mal: 18

Karen: 16

Garfield: 9

Mark, Marie, Elizabeth, and Emma: 1 month

* * *

 **Will do Firsts and other Big moments up until Season 2 then it will basically be a rewrite. Sorry for the delay my computer completely crashed, and I had to get a new one. All my files were wiped.**

 **IMPORTANT: I messed up in To Late, Marie would have already been dead, so her death has been bumped a year exactly.**

 **Warning this chapter contains Canon character death**

* * *

 **January 16th, 2012**

It had been a normal day running around in exhaustion trying to take care of the triplets while still being on the team. It was proving harder than anticipated even with the extra hands.

M'gann had just finished feeding Emma when the call came in. She smiled when she saw that it was Gar and answered immediately.

"Hey little bro." she said cheerfully.

"M'gann I can't find mom. She should have been back by now." Gar said sounding panicked.

"Okay, calm down. I'll get a sitter and come right away." M'gann said.

"Alright." He answered taking a deep breath.

After securing a sitter M'gann hurried off to find out what was going on. She told herself it was probably nothing, but all hopes of it being a simple misunderstanding vanished when she arrived.

When M'gann got home that night she had a heartbroken brother in tow. She didn't say anything but picked up baby Marie and held her close pressing her lips to the child's forehead. By now everyone had been filled in on the tragic loss and knew to give them space. Conner ushered Garfield to the kitchen and sat across from him. The other two babies were miraculously asleep.

"Do you want to stay in our room tonight?" Conner asked Garfield after a minute. He nodded.

"Will I live here now?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah." Conner answered, "It doesn't feel right. Her being gone."

"Will it ever?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." Conner said looking at his hands.

* * *

In the weeks to come the triplets became restless with all the anxiety filling the air. Condolences were offered, and the last goodbyes made. Garfield continued to sleep in M'gann and Conner's bed. M'gann refused to be less than three feet away from the triplets at all times and, more often than not, ended up sleeping on the nursery floor.

"They're safe." Conner said as he was changing Marie's diaper. M'gann was in the corner holding Mark and Emma close to her.

"I know that." She said not looking away from the babies in her arms.

"Do you?" he asked picking up Marie and cradling her to him. She let out a little coo that made the edges of Conner's lips turn up.

"What if we're wrong?" M'gann asked finally looking at her husband.

"Maybe one day we will need to be worried about them. But not right now. We can do this. We can keep them safe." Conner said.

"You're right it's just after everything I need them to stay here." She said eyes falling back to the squirming bundles. Emma was asleep, but Mark was looking around.

"Nothing in this world could ever take them away from us." Conner said, "We won't allow it." M'gann nodded at that.

"I won't either." Garfield said walking into the room, "I failed mom, but I won't fail them."

"Gar you didn't fail mom. There was nothing you could've done. I swear that." She said.

"I'm not sure how to believe that." He said.

"M'gann and I will believe it enough for all of us until you're ready to accept it." Conner said setting a hand on his little brothers shoulder. Gar gave a nod.

"You want to hold Mark?" M'gann asked. His face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. M'gann helped him in holding the baby correctly and smiled when he looked up at her with a grin. Conner smiled softly thinking to himself, I think we might just be alright.


End file.
